Un poco más humana
by scienceFragile
Summary: "Si, John era un idiota. Pero era él idiota que te hacía pensar que era más que una araña a la que nadie quería. Te hacía sentir… que eras un poquito humana" - ¿Sadstuck? Vriska sincerandose con John.


**_Homestuck le pertenece a Andrew Hussie. Yo solo tome sus personajes y con ellos cree este loco One-Shot. _**

**_-Contiene pequeños spoilers. John x Vriska, oh intento de eso. _**

**_Disfrutadlo. _**

* * *

Por un momento tuviste una pequeña luz de esperanza.

Y es que vamos, ¡Estabas muerta! De verdad no esperabas que Terezi fuera capaz de apuñalarte, por eso mismo te confiaste. Si, estar muerta era una porquería, pero, debes admitir que cuando viste a John, sentiste como si estar muerta no fuera tan mierda como pensabas.

Pero de nuevo, todo se fue al caño cuando descubriste que este John había muerto antes de conocerte. Genial, lo que faltaba. La cereza del pastel. Cuando John no te recordaba, por dentro te desmoronaste, pero no ibas a demostrarlo.

-¿De verdad… no me recuerdas? – tú voz ya sonaba cansada y dolida, era como la séptima vez que preguntabas lo mismo. Pero mantenías la mirada firme. No ibas a demostrar debilidades.

Viste como John vacilo y se incomodó. Luego de varios segundos te contesto.

-No, lo siento Vriska. No puedo recordarte.

Ya sabias la respuesta pero ¡Mierda que dolía!

En parte, sabes que te lo mereces. El mundo te ha devuelto lo que has dado, a todos. A Kanaya, a Terezi, a Aradia, a John… a todos ellos les has hecho pasar mal, sin contar al resto, que sabes de sobra que también les has hecho daño.

En especial a Tavros.

Sientes como tus ojos se humedecen, pero no, no vas a hacerlo. No vas a llorar, menos en frente de John.

No lo vas a hacer.

-¿¡Vriska!? – oh mierda.

Te tapas el rostro para tratar de ocultar, o al menos secar tus lágrimas, pero no puedes.

-¡Mierda! – dices mientras te agachas y te abrazas a tus piernas. Con una mano aun tratas de secar las lágrimas que salen pero es inútil.

John entra en pánico. Mueve sus manos de un lado para otro mientras busca algo para poder hacer que dejes ya de llorar. Al no encontrar nada se agacha en cuclillas a tu lado, y vacila si poner o no su mano sobre tu hombro. Al final, lo hace.

Sientes el apoyo de John que intenta calmarte, pero eso solo hace que largues a llorar peor de lo que hacías, esta vez sin contenerte.

Jegus.

Que patética te sientes.

-Vriska… ¿Qué te pasa? – la voz de John toma un aire nervioso y preocupado.

No deberías, pero te enojas. Pasas de estar triste a enojarte, ¡Y todo por este capullo!

-¡TÚ! – Gritas apartando con brusquedad su mano de tu hombro - ¿¡Sabes lo DIFÍCIL que fue decirte lo que te dije John!? ¡Para que ahora vengas y no te acuerdes de nada! – haces ademanes exagerados con las manos mientras le sueltas un montón de insultos al pelinegro.

John queda entre sorprendido y asustado. De repente una amarga sensación de culpabilidad lo carcome. Aunque no conozca a Vriska, al parecer su otro yo si la conocía, y bastante bien.

Abres la boca sin decir nada realmente. Es que, no todos los días tienes que calmar a chicas llorosas e histéricas; pero sabes que si no cuidas bien tus palabras terminarás con una marca permanente en tu mejilla, o daños peores.

Derrotado suspiras. Desde los pocos minutos que dialogaste con la troll –claro, sin que intentara hacerte la vida imposible- te ha caído muy bien. Y, para que mentir ¡Piensas que es bastante mona! Y ahora que está llorando por ti… te sientes fatal.

-Yo… - bien Egbert, cuida las palabras. – lo siento.

No sabes qué deberías lamentar, pero de todas maneras lo dices; y al parecer da resultados, ya que Vriska ha dejado de llorar y ahora está en silencio.

Finalmente Vriska se pasa por última vez la manga por los ojos y se reacomoda las gafas. Tiemblas internamente por la reacción que pueda tener.

-Eres un idiota. – fue el veredicto final de la araña. John río.

-Hey, ya que no te recuerdo… ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos de nuevo? – le regalas esa sonrisa característica tuya, y ella te mira con burla.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te aburrirás? – Vriska lo menciona como si fuera una broma de mal gusto.

-Si me caíste bien antes, ¿Por qué ahora no?

Te quedas estupefacta. Te llevas una mano a la frente y suspiras.

-Realmente, eres un idiota John Egbert. – sonríes.

Si, era un idiota. Pero era él idiota que te hacía pensar que era más que una araña a la que nadie quería. Te hacía sentir… que eras un poquito _humana._

* * *

**_Esto es algo que ha salido de la nada. Espero les gustado este intento de historia. Disculpen si hay algún error de ortografía o de gramática. Soy nueva en esto. _**

**_Gracias por leer y por su tiempo, y si les gusto me gustaría saberlo .v. _**


End file.
